Agnes Skinner
Agnes Skinner, more commonly known as Mrs. Skinner, is the strict and bitter mother of Seymour Skinner. She is very harshly controlling of Seymour, and treats him like a mother would a small child, once grounding him because he did not say who was at the door after answering it. She hates Seymour's choice in women, especially Edna Krabappel. Agnes has married a total of four times, once with Skinner's father, Sheldon Skinner, and following Sheldon's death she then married three more times, each time to a tow truck driver. Several Springfield residents (including the Simpsons) are afraid of her. History In the 1920s, Agnes used to be a wing walker on early planes and performer. Her videos were shown in museums. During the 50s, Agnes was a Pole Vaulter and competed during the 1952 Summer Olympics. Personality When she first appeared as a kindly old woman who embarrassingly called her son "Spanky". According to the DVD audio commentary it is said that her current mean streak can be attributed to the incident involving Bart that took place in that episode in which, while sitting in a urinal stall, Bart caused the toilets to explode. Currently, she is harshly controlling of Seymour, who used to spend more time with her than with his then girlfriend, Edna Krabappel. Agnes has exhibited "cougar" tendencies in several episodes. Among the younger men she has been in a relationship (or possibly had sex) with there are Superintendent Chalmers, Otto Mann and Comic Book Guy. Relationship with Seymour Agnes shares an unhealthy relationship with her son, which often borders on psychosis. Examples include Agnes covering up "her half of the television" with cardboard to spite Seymour. When Seymour was out of the house, Agnes phoned him regularly demanding to be taken out of the bath, shielded from the glare of car lights on the street, and other such petty requests. She hid his car keys as a punishment for his talking to a woman on the phone. Seymour himself is very obedient and almost distressingly physically and emotionally close to her (for example, when Edna agreed to marry Seymour, Agnes murmured under her breath "three in the bed!"). Agnes Skinner's catchphrase is "Seymour!" often used to snap her son's attention (as opposed to Superintendent Chalmer's catchphrase, "Skin-NER!"). She also uses him as a slave for her own bidding as evident from the quote "Why couldn't you have died instead of the Car?". Some of Agnes' resentment to Seymour may have derived from even before Seymour was born—in the episode Boy Meets Curl during the 1952 Summer Olympics in Helsinki, Agnes competed in the pole vaulting event while 9-months pregnant. When Seymour makes his first kick, he hits the bar, thus, making Agnes lose and subsequently crushing her dreams; this is probably why she is so harsh on Seymour. Family Real Son In "The Principal and the Pauper", Agnes' biological son, the real Seymour Skinner (voiced by Martin Sheen), returns to Springfield from war. Agnes, unhappy with her new living situation with her biological son, travels to Capital City to take back Armin Tamzarian. She and other Springfieldians, who have grown to like Tamzarian, force the real Seymour Skinner out of Springfield, tying him to a freight train cart headed out of the town. Due to the unpopularity of this episode, by the time of the Season 21 episode "Boy Meets Curl", the events of this episode were deemed non-canon as Agnes' flashback to the 1952 Olympics was intended to completely retcon the events from the "Principal and the Pauper". Husbands She was married to Sheldon Skinner who resembles Armin Tamzarian (now legally Seymour Skinner) and not the real Seymour, this is most likely an inconsistency. Agnes has also claimed that she was married to three tow truckers. Boyfriends Agnes Skinner had affairs with several men , such as Comic Book Guy and Gary Chalmers. While she was dating the Comic Book Guy he was arrested for having a secret room full of illegal videos. He asked her if she would wait for him till he got out of jail but she refused, saying that her bones were half dust. In one episode, she revealed that she once had an affair with Mr. Burns. Fake Death In "Yellow Subterfuge" Agnes gets Stabbed in the back and dies. Then it reveals it was all a farce staged by Homer and Bart. Non-canon Appearances Treehouse of Horror II Agnes can be seen with a mustache in Lisa's dream. Treehouse of Horror VIII Anges is burned at the stake along with Elizabeth Hoover and Luann Van Houten. Treehouse of Horror XI Although with no continuity Agnes is dropped to her death from many stories up in Treehouse of Horror XI when Homer is attempting a good deed. Future In the future, Seymour keeps her living head in a jar in his and Edna's home, similar to the heads in a jar shown in Futurama. She is seen cryogenically frozen along with other elderly citizens in "Holidays of Future Passed". Navigation Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Amoral Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Adulterers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites